


Bad Day at the Office

by ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Connor is a bit of a wreck, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories of the murder, Oliver being an amazing boyfriend, Season 2 Episode 4 - Skanks get Shanked, Spooning, Swearing, Vomiting, coliver - Freeform, s02e04 coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt/pseuds/ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt
Summary: Little coda to make up for the lack of Oliver in S2E4. Didn't start out as coda so if it doesn't all match up sorry. Basically exploring a little more of Connor's 'projected' feelings.Connor comes home miserable after a bad day and Oliver helps.





	Bad Day at the Office

Connor pushed his way into the apartment, dropping his keys into the bowl and kicking off his shoes. Oliver would probably tell him off for not putting them away but he didn't really care, not today.

"Connor?" Oliver's voice drifted out from the kitchen. He rounded the corner to see his boyfriend with his head in the fridge.

"I may have forgotten to do a food run...but I think I can probably whip up some sort of sauce, there is pasta." He said.

"Sure, whatever." Connor sighed, failing to keep the defeated tone from his voice.

"Hey...what's up?" Oliver asked, turning to face him. Connor shrugged, what could he say? That he had helped kill a man and was now being blackmailed by his crazy law professor? 

"Nothing." He said, unconvincingly. Oliver slipped his arms around Connor's waist, pressing his lips into his neck.

"Is it work? Annalise?" Connor didn't answer, he didn't trust himself to answer. Oliver pulled back to look Connor in the eye. "Con?" 

"Nothing. Sorry I...I've got a stomach ache. It's nothing." He lied. Oliver's face softened into pity, pressing a hand to Connor's belly and rubbing softly. 

"I'm sorry baby, you wanna take anything? Was it something you ate?" 

Connor shook his head.

"It's fine. I'm just gonna lie down for a bit." He said, desperate to be alone. Oliver looked worried but didn't object. 

"Okay, if you need anything, just ask." He said, pressing his lips softly to Connor's. 

 

Connor lay in the darkness of Oliver's bedroom, his eyes open. If he kept his eyes open he couldn't see it all as clearly; the blood, the crunch of the bones, the heat of the flames. He suddenly became aware he was breathing too fast. He could smell it, taste it; cooking flesh. He shot up from the bed, dashing into the bathroom and slamming the door.

"Connor?" 

He retched into the porcelain, unable to breath, the smell still everywhere. His body so desperate to expel it but he had nothing to expel; he hadn't been able to eat in days. He felt the acid burn up this throat, his eyes burning with it.

The hand made him jump, pulling away with a start.

"Wow, it's just me!" Oliver reassured, raising his hands. Connor relaxed slightly, allowing Oliver's hand to run softly over his back. "You sure you don't want to take something?" Oliver asked but Connor shook his head.

"I'm fine." He croaked hoarsely, his throat raw from acid. Oliver frowned, looking as though he wanted to object but instead merely pulled Connor closer to him. Connor could feel himself shaking against Oliver's chest, hear the blood pounding in his ears. Blood. Blood in his car. The car Frank had. The car Annalise had. The car and the blood trapping him forever in the fucking murder cult. 

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" Oliver asked, brushing away the tears Connor didn't realise he had shed. "Connor?" Ollie sounded so worried, so worried and it was his fault, all his fault. He was thinking he was high, he thought he was relapsing he could tell. He couldn't lie to him, not again.

"J-j-just a case." He stuttered, that wasn't wholly a lie, the case had got under his skin. 

"You wanna talk about it?" He would rather talk about anything other than the dead man's blood adorning his car. 

He nodded. 

"Okay, how about not on the bathroom floor, yeah?" He slowly helped Connor to his feet, leading him back into the bedroom. Connor keeping a death grip on his arm. 

"W-what are you doing?" Connor asked as Oliver curled up behind him on the bed.

"Spooning you. I'm always the little spoon, I figured it was your turn." He whispered, pressing a kiss into Connor's neck. He couldn't help but smile a little, hugging his arms to his chest as Oliver's splayed lazily over his waist. 

"So, tell me about this case." Oliver said and slowly Connor began. 

He explained about Zoey, about how she had murdered her friend, about how he had believed her victim act. Oliver held him tightly, the occasional "That's awful" or "Jesus" dotted in. 

"I guess Laurel was right...I was projecting." He whispered. Oliver had begun to rub his thumb against Connor's belly soothingly.

"What do you mean?" He promoted and Connor sighed.

"I just... related you know? I've been that person, the slut, your local sociopath." 

"Hey, that's not true." Oliver whispered and Connor smiled sadly.

"Maybe. But I'm cold, boarding school rarely brings warm hugs and talking about your feelings to a person. I've just never been good at that. Never been good at people. Good at fucking them, but not much else." Oliver smiled squeezing Connor tighter. 

"What are you doing right now?" He said and Connor smiled slightly.

"I guess...but that's all because of you Ollie...you're the best thing in my life you know that right? You are the only good thing in my life." Oliver felt warmth swell in his chest and he smiled. 

"You're the best thing in my life too." He whispered. "And if anyone dares call you a slut I'll beat their ass" 

"You?" Connor chuckled.

"Hey! I've seen a lot of movies! I could take them." Oliver protested with a smile. Connor rolled over to face him, a smile lifting the corners of his lips ever so slightly. 

"I love you Ollie." He whispered. 

"I love you too." Oliver said, leaning down and pressing his lips to Connor's. He held Connor to his chest, pressing a kiss into his hair. 

"I won't let anything bad happen to you." 

Somehow, just for a moment, wrapped tightly in Oliver's arms, Connor finally felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Coliver fic, hope you like it! Got a few more ideas for similar sorts of things if anyone would be interested? But yeh, thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it x


End file.
